


库铁/时时刻刻

by Ironny



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, 梦女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironny/pseuds/Ironny
Summary: 我若要保持生活的平衡，就必须会被生活打散，而后趴倒在地，看到好的坏的都趴倒在地上，就连库丘林都如是。
Relationships: 库铁
Kudos: 2





	库铁/时时刻刻

库丘林每天晚上都会在右侧的第三个路灯下抽烟。不幸的是我今天为一场手术站到九点半才出院，我几乎累倒在回家的路上，为了某种虚荣心穿着昨天刚到货的高跟鞋，可这时已没多少人注意它了。

库丘林注意到了。

他蹲在路灯的橘伞下，束发的银环在黄黑两色的空间破开一道银光，晃得我眼痛甚至晕厥。我加快步速向他走，库丘林抬头注意到了我，罕见地起身向我走来，接下来握住我的手，带强制地拉过我的单肩包。我惶恐地看向他，他说：“小姑娘，怎么这么晚才回？一直跟你说，下班给我打电话，我去接你！”

什么时候说过了？

他半揽住我朝楼道带，我的新鞋有五厘米的细跟，此刻正如踩在棉花上，我有气无力地被库丘林推着上楼。“好了，”库丘林低声凑到我耳边，“那几个人走掉了。”

“什么人？”我打了个哈欠，吸进好大一口二手烟，下意识扇两下。今天库丘林抽的烟不多，可能只有两根。

库丘林瞪大眼睛望向我，他看起来无辜又可笑，像童话里那个救了人却无人知晓的美人鱼，我忍不住笑出声。我从他手中接过包，手扯住他肘部的衣服，说：“我以为你是开窍了。不枉我请你喝了那么多瓶烧酒，原来只是善心大发。”库丘林鄙夷地瞧了我一眼，大声叹气，尾音拖得极长极缓，几乎在整栋楼里落下痕迹。我哼哼笑出声，这正是库丘林身上自由的一类显现，将在每个夜晚落下痕迹。

403，停下，摸出钥匙，哆哆嗦嗦地对准钥匙孔，开门，踢掉那双把后脚跟磨出红痕的鞋，转身，库丘林伸手揉乱我的头发，它看起来已经够糟了。我盯住他，他看我，然后举起手挥了两下示意再见：“明天见！你也多注意注意身边吧小姑娘。”

“今天留下吧，”手指扒在门边，指甲点着门板，“这周一个九旬老人去尶世，我是责任护士，家属的态度很差，医院那边让我先歇两天。”

“老天，”库丘林捋了把头发，“报警了没？这么大的事你也不说，刚刚就可能是……你怎么惹的。”

我耸耸肩。

*  
第二天库丘林惯例带我去了海边，我们交换开了三小时的车程，早在十二年前库丘林头一回载我去他“专属”的钓鱼场地时，我要么抱怨要么睡觉。现在我就连去的路上都感到享受，库丘林开车时不时哼一两句词，多数我没听过，只是我又睡着了，好吧我不如我想的那么喜欢这一旅程。

库丘林的手很硬，手指手掌都有如石头磨成，我被他推醒，库丘林的眼角和嘴翘着，额头冒出一层汗手臂摸上去却很凉。因为他推我时毫不留情，我顺势把脸贴到库丘林手臂上。他用鼻子叹气，我揉了把眼睛，说：不要不耐烦，今天我是病人，库丘林。

我盯着不断向我扑来的路面、树、行人、风，手搭在驾驶盘上，就连驾照也是他撺掇我去考的，想到这我不由打了个哈欠，库丘林不满地大喊：“喂喂，你没精力别开了，那里停，我们换回来。”

我无助地大笑，就像库丘林在我的示弱下示弱、无助一样，他就算在床尶上也是强势不退让的，却在混杂了橘子味和薄荷的车载香里变得孤立无援，此刻的库丘林简直是一只玩偶。

库丘林把工具一一准备好，我在他旁边坐下，装模作样地拿出钓鱼竿，其实从十五岁第一次来这里，我的水桶里永远没有一样活物。库丘林叼住烟头问我：“你怎么穿这双鞋子出门了？？”然后我把昨天那双黑高跟摆在我俩之间，赤脚盘腿坐在地上，这是库丘林式垂钓的常态。

库丘林说这是他缓解压力放松的最佳方式，但于我而言我只能在这种彻底放空的时刻进行无数次生活梳理。

12岁遇见库丘林的第一天开始，我与库丘林的追求与被追求之路同时开启了。当天是母亲节，为买一捧康乃馨我兴冲冲跑进店，站在柜台后的不是老板、熟悉的吉田大叔，而是库丘林。他围着蓝围裙，修剪手上的一捧花，对莽撞的我态度温和地笑着叫小姑娘下午好。之后几天我在咖啡厅、小商店、书店都见过他的身影，我认定这是生活的某种启示，于是遵从上帝的指示制造了更多的相遇。但后来我才意识到库丘林打工工作的多样性使他给镇上的所有人都下达了平等的启示。

我摸清了库丘林的生活轨迹，仍然摸不清他到底是什么人、做什么职业，却依然追逐他，为此我与母亲扰民多次，结局无外乎红肿的疤痕、眼泪和唾沫。母亲仇恨的眼神与库丘林对立，我多次跑到他打工的地方，拖着我的作业和书，直到他下班走人，库丘林往往会请我一杯奶茶甚至一件礼物，第一次是发卡，最近一次是拥抱。  
库丘林在我点火时分神瞥了我一眼，冷静、评判的目光是库丘林与人相处十年后的常态，我望回去，他将视线移回海面。

在16岁的第二天，我弄清母亲极其热衷于网络性爱、展露私部，我难以忍受地对她大吼大叫，我在她的隐私地带发狂，几乎要撕烂生活一切的黑幕。我在巴掌下来前远远地逃走，单肩包里揣了本《生命不能承受之轻》，库丘林一直到十点才结束工作，拍拍我的肩，示意离开。在这种黑暗里我揪住他拍人很痛的那只手，我捏住他比常人硬的手指：“灵魂与肉体应当分离，对吗？”

库丘林沉默了很久，起先皱眉，而后甩开我的手，在头上揉了把，说不要老拿你母亲的那套折磨自己。此后我便将他与黑夜视作人生导师，始终坚信在某一瞬间他会彻底地拯救我，告诉我：生活完全超脱于那滩污泥之外，是值得爱、值得相信和付出的。

“直到20岁以前，我都没发现你压根没老过。”我的视线被海面不停晃动的水纹摇得发晕，拿手搓了遍眼眶，“但这又似乎很自然，似乎你不老与其他所有人都在变老这件事一点都不冲突。”我陡然想哭，想到昨天手术台上没有阴影的强光，红色绿色还有九旬老人微弱下去的生命体征，没有脉搏。

“小姑娘，你每天和生死疾病打交道，你太把生命局限在这些有形的事物上了。你去挖掘、解剖，一个组织一个器官一个细胞，探究里面有什么结构，取这样那样的名字，难道你认为你的全部生命就是这玩意吗？”库丘林吐了口烟，“世界不是全然割裂、分开的，你最知道了。”

大学假期我跟着库丘林打工，体力搬运半天后完全被汗臭污染的衣服和身体，困倦、濒临坠落的意识，还有低声下气、耐心换回的莫名其妙的责骂、克扣的工资，唯一值得的事情是库丘林有时纵容我吻他、有时他揽住我，因为我告诉他生活只是一堆无尽的狗屎、而就连库丘林——就连你——也在这狗屎坑里泡着。我哈哈大笑，他不知挑哪些点来同我辩论，于是库丘林使劲拍我，像在用鞭子甩一匹马，要我不停蹄地向前进。

我说，这不是我想象的生活。

库丘林用沉默回答我，我闻到海里的垃圾一阵一阵的恶臭，海浪阵阵前倾，阳光晒得我仿佛在逐渐干涸、干裂，还有库丘林的一呼一吸，一些别的画面涌进来，氧气面罩后的呼吸和吸痰装置启动后无止境的嗡鸣，我死死地捏住手上像死了一样安静、前端沉到海面以下的鱼竿。要保持这种平衡使我整个手臂发酸，还有久坐不动的屁股和腰，我浑身都像被打散，库丘林的手伸过高跟鞋拍到我背上，上下左右毫无章法地敲了几下，他倒以为在替我按摩。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 😢故事真假参半，写得也很乱，夹带很多个人私活，写来解压的  
> 感谢阅读(会有人看吗kk)


End file.
